1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to connectors for physically and electrically connecting electronic devices to each other.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones typically have electrical input and output connectors for receiving and transmitting electrical signals. Examples of such connectors include power jacks, headphone jacks, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, IEEE 1394 (FireWire®) connectors, and other connectors which carry data and power into and from electronic devices.
Typically, a plug at the end of a cable is connected to a device connector, thereby forming a connection for carrying data and/or power to and from the device. Each kind of connector is designed for use with a corresponding kind of plug. Devices may typically be interconnected with each other either by connecting them together directly with cables or by connecting them indirectly through an intermediate network device, such as a hub.
Functions of connectors include: (1) making a reliable and repeatable electrical connection with the cable to which it mates, (2) making a reliable and repeatable physical connection with the cable to which it mates, and (3) providing a sufficient electromagnetic interference (EMI) seal around signals as they pass between the device and the cable. Not all connectors, however, perform all of these functions. Connectors typically are manufactured as separate metal and/or plastic components that may be soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) or mounted to a housing and connected internally to a PCB with wires.
Although most existing connector types were originally designed for use with relatively large devices, such as desktop computers and printers, portable electronic devices increasingly use such connectors as the demand increases for portable electronic devices having communications capabilities. Mounting a conventional connector to a PCB increases the size of the PCB and may thereby increase the size of the electronic device containing the PCB. Although this may not pose a problem for relatively large electronic devices, such as desktop computers, the size increase caused by connectors may be significant in the context of portable electronic devices. The height of a connector, for example, may represent a significant fraction of the total height of a portable device. The size of conventional connectors may therefore be a limiting factor in attempts to miniaturize portable electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for providing electrical connectors within portable electronic devices.